Previews for a (maybe?) upcoming series called UnderGM
by Feebolt456
Summary: Self-explanatory. Be warned,if this happens,one of the chapters will be very creepy. I recommend that one for brave people.


(We cut to three kids sitting around a small dinner table. The brown haired boy with a blue sweater,Frisk,and the blond-haired boy with a light green sweater and kind eyes,Azrael,are hard at work writing onto character sheets and facing a brown haired girl with a light green sweater simliar to Azrael's,Chara,looking impatient with a game manual underneath her hands.)

Chara:Are you two finished with your characters sheets yet? It's been two hours!

Azrael:(looks up at Chara)It's only been two minutes,Chara.  
Chara:I know,but it feels like two hours.  
Chara:...Are you two done yet?  
Azrael and Frisk:(Smiling)Yep!

Chara:(smiles)You are!?(runs over to Asriel and Frisk)

Azrael and Frisk:(shows their character sheets to Chara)  
Chara:(puts their hand under their chin) Hmm..looks good so far-(narrows eyes and frowns)  
Chara:Frisk. You cannot resurrect yourself after dieing.  
Frisk:Why not?  
Chara:It's against the rules.  
Frisk:It is?  
Chara:Yep! According to the rules,you can only resurrect the dead by using a Raise Dead spell. I'm sorry,but you can't resurrect your character. It's too overpowered.  
Frisk:Aww!  
Chara:(smiles) Otherwise,your character sheets look fine to me!

Chara:(goes back over to their side of the table) Let's start!

Chara:A long time ago,two races ruled over the Earth:

Chara:HUMANS and MONSTERS.

Azrael:I didn't know that our game had lore in it.

Chara:Oops! Sorry for not telling you. I came up with it last night.

Azrael:When?

Chara:While I was sleeping. The lore was part of the dream I had last night.

Azrael:Oh. Cool!

Chara:Thanks!

Chara:(clears throat)

Chara:Anyway,as I was saying.

Chara:One day,war broke out between the two races.

Chara:After a long battle,the humans were victorious.

Chara:They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Chara:Many years later.

Chara:Mt. Ebott,201X.

Chara:Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

Chara:And so our story begins.

* * *

Chara:Frisk,it's your turn,now.  
Frisk:Yay! Wait,where am I?  
Chara:Well,since I want to get this thing started,I'm putting you on the flowers.  
Frisk:What flowers?  
Chara:The flowers I showed to you as a sketch when I was still planning this game.  
Frisk:Oh! Okay,then! I wake up on a patch of flowers.  
Chara:Hey! I was supposed to say that!  
Frisk:Sorry!  
Chara:It's alright. Anyway,you wake up on a pile of flowers.  
Chara:Confused and not knowing where you are,you get up and look at the flowers. They look comfy,but are nothing that you've ever seen before.  
Frisk:Can I do things,now?  
Chara:Sure!  
Frisk:Thanks!  
Frisk:I look around the...  
Chara:Cavern.  
Frisk:Right! Do I see anything?  
Chara:You see an exit,but you can't see anything inside it. It's completely dark in there.  
Frisk:So if I go inside,I won't be able to see anything?  
Chara:Yep.

Frisk:Is there anything in there?

Chara:A talking flower.

Frisk:Cool! I go inside.  
Chara:You walk through the darkness,being careful not to trip on anything.  
Chara:Suddenly,you see a small clearing,lighted by some unknown source.  
Azrael:(looks at Chara,frowning)So,when do I come in?  
Chara:(looks at Azrael,smiling)Right now. A small flower with yellow petals pops up in the clearing,smiling.  
Chara:Remember your lines,Azrael?  
Azrael:(Smiles)Every word of them!  
Azrael as Flowey:(clears throat) "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"  
Frisk:"Hi,Flowey!" I wave at the flower.  
Azrael as Flowey:"Hmm.."  
Azrael as Flowey:"You're new to the Underground,aren't cha?"  
Frisk:Yep!  
Azrael as Flowey:"Golly,you must be so confused."  
Azrael as Flowey:"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"  
Azrael as Flowey:"Guess little old me will have to do."  
Azrael as Flowey:"Ready? Here we go!"  
Chara:The scenery fades into nothingness and everything else turns black and white,except for your red SOUL,which appears in front of you.  
Frisk:Woah..  
Chara:(smiles)Wow. I haven't even set up the props yet and you're already impressed.  
Chara:Anyway,it's your turn to speak,Azzie!  
Azrael as Flowey:"See that heart? That's your SOUL,the very culmination of your being!"  
"Your SOUL starts off weak,but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."  
Frisk:What's LV?  
Azrael as Flowey:"What's LV? Why,LOVE,of course!"  
Azrael as Flowey:"You want some LOVE,don't you?"  
Frisk:Yeah,I do!  
Azrael as Flowey:"Don't worry,I'll share some with you!"  
Azrael as Flowey:(Winks)  
Azrael as Flowey:"Down here,LOVE is shared through..."  
Azrael as Flowey:"Little white,'friendliness pellets'."  
Frisk:No,love's shared through hugs and kisses and mothers reading bed stories to you and-  
Chara:Shh! Frisk,be quiet! Azrael's role playing right now!  
Frisk:Oh. Sorry.  
Azrael as Flowey:"Are you ready?"  
Frisk:Yeah!  
Azrael as Flowey:"Move around! Get as many as you can!"  
Chara:Flowey sends his friendliness pellets towards you.

Frisk:I catch all the friendliness pellets with my SOUL.

Chara:Azrael,roll for damage.

Azrael:(rolls)

Frisk:Wait,why are you rolling?  
Chara(to Azrael):A 19! Impressive!  
Azrael:Thanks,Chara!  
Chara(to Azrael):You're welcome!  
Frisk:Hello? Guys?  
Chara:(looks at Frisk) Frisk,your SOUL got harmed by the friendliness pellets and your HP is now 1/20.  
Frisk:What? Hey,no fair!  
Chara:Shhhh! Frisk,Azrael's going to roleplay again!  
Frisk:Sorry.  
Azrael as Flowey:"You IDIOT."  
Azrael as Flowey:"In this world,it's kill or be killed."  
Azrael as Flowey:"How can anyone pass up an opportunity like this?"  
Azrael as Flowey:"Die."  
Chara:The friendliness pellets start to surround Frisk,Flowey laughing evilly.

Teresa:(Enters the room and puts the cookies on the large dinner table)Who wants chocolate chip cookies?  
Azrael,Frisk,and Chara:(smiles) I do!(grabs a cookie) (Eats it)  
Chara:(Says while eating the cookie) These 'r great!  
Teresa:Chara,what did I tell you about eating with your mouth full?  
Chara:(Swallows) Sorry.  
Teresa:(Looks at the game setup) I see that you three have been busy. Would you mind telling me what this is?  
Azrael:It's a D&D game!  
Teresa:What's D&D?  
Azrael:It's a fantasy game where you play with dice! How it works is you make a character with a character sheet,and then you have to say or do something and roll the dice,and how high or low the number is is how effective your efforts are!  
Chara:There's also a DM,aka,me. The DM provides info on the world,controls the characters during important moments,and usually is the one who sets up the plot.  
Chara:There's also non-player characters,who usually aren't important to the plot as much as the players' characters are. People call them,NPCs,and player characters,PCs,in order to distinguish the two. The DM usually controls them.  
Frisk:Ooh! Can I control some?  
Chara:Um,sure! You'll have to wait a while,though.  
Frisk:(frowns)Aww!  
Teresa:I see. What are you three doing right now?  
Azrael:Well,we started the game by Frisk landing on a patch of flowers,and then-

Frisk:Azrael showed up with his character,Flowey,and started launching bullets at me! They hurt!  
Teresa:(frowns)Well,that's not very nice. (Looks at Azrael) Azrael,what do you have to say for yourself?  
Azrael:(Looks at Frisk)Sorry,Frisk.  
Chara:It's just a game,Mom. No one really got hurt.  
Teresa:That still wasn't a very nice thing to do,game or not.  
Frisk:Yeah!  
(Frowns)Yeah,you're right. (Looks at Frisk) Sorry,Frisk.

Frisk:(smiles) It's alright!

Chara:(Looks at Teresa,siccing the puppy dog eyes on her)So,are you going to play with us?  
Teresa:Hmm...

Teresa:I've already done everything that needed to done,so why not?  
Teresa:(Sits down at a chair and smiles) Besides,I'll be able to bond more with you three.  
Chara:(Smiles)Great!  
Chara:(grabs a character sheet within the D&D game manual and hands it to Teresa) All you need to do is fill out this character sheet,and you're in!  
Teresa:(grabs and looks at it) Monster or Human?  
Chara:It's to see which race you are. Will you be a monster hunting down Frisk,or a human?  
Chara:(thinking)...Then again,I was planning to only have one human fall down here,so all that's left is a Monster.  
Teresa:Well,I don't want to hurt anyone,especially Frisk!  
Teresa:Isn't there another option,like a monster who helps Frisk? She can be in the minority!  
Chara:Um,sure! (Shrugs) I didn't plan for a monster helping Frisk,though.  
Teresa:I see. Do any of you have a pencil I can borrow?  
Chara:(grabs a pencil next to them and gives it to Teresa) Here!  
Teresa:(grabs and starts writing on the piece of paper but then stops) Erm...what is a 'Class'?  
Chara:A class is a type of character. It affects your character's capabilities,strengths,and weaknesses.  
For example,a monk is a fighter that specializes in hand-to-hand combat,a Mage specializes in casting spells,a Cleric specializes in both fighting and magic,with the added bonus of raising the dead,and a Druid is like the Cleric,except they can cast quicker and can't raise the dead.  
Teresa:(Smirks) Like in a video game?  
Chara:Yep!

Teresa:I should've known.  
Teresa:Can I be a Druid?  
Chara:Sure!  
Teresa:(continues writing)  
Teresa:I assume that 'Alignment' and 'Level' are the same as in a video game,too?  
Chara:Yep!  
Teresa:(continues writing)  
Teresa:(frowns) What is 'INT,DEX,STR,CON,WIS,and CHA?

Chara:They stand for Intelligence,Dexterity,Strength,Constitution,Wisdom,and Charisma respectively.  
Intelligence is being smart,Dexterity is how agile and flexible you are,Strength is how strong you are,Constitution is how you're able to handle things,Wisdom is world experience,and Charisma is being charming.  
Chara:You put in numbers beside the acronyms to show how much you have these traits.  
Teresa:(Nods) I see. (Continues writing,then hands Chara the paper) You mean,like this?  
Chara:(grabs and looks at the paper) Yep!  
Chara:So,what what do you look like?  
Teresa:Hmm..I'm imagining a tall,white goat with purple dress,just to keep things simple. She's also barefoot.  
Chara:Cool! So,where are you right now?  
Teresa:I probably heard all the noise and now I'm coming over to see what all the fuss is about. (Looks at Azrael) Azrael,Flowey's still there,right?  
Azrael:Yep!  
Teresa:Good.

Teresa:(clears throat) I stand over Flowey,glaring and holding two fireballs in my hands.

Chara:Roll for Intimidation.

Teresa:(is confused)What?

Chara:Roll for how much you intimidate Flowey.

Teresa:Why?

Chara:(shrugs) I don't know,it's just how things work around here,I guess.

Teresa:(Is still confused) Okay then.

Teresa:(rolls)

Chara:You rolled an 18!(looks at the game manual and eyes widen) ..Whew,that's gotta be terrifying.

Teresa:(raises an eyebrow)What do you mean?

Chara:I mean that you just scared the Heebie-jeebies out of Flowey.

Azrael:(is imagining this)(gulps) F-Flowey notices you,gets nervous,and gets out of there by going back inside the soil. The battle ends.

Teresa:(notices this and looks at Azrael,frowning in concern and lowering her eyebrow)

Teresa:Oh,dear! I'm so sorry if I frightened you,Azrael! I didn't mean to!

Azrael:I-it's okay,Mom. I'm alright.

Teresa:Are you sure?

Azrael:I'm sure.

Teresa:Well,alright.

But if you get frightened,it's okay to tell me,Azrael. I'll understand.

Azrael:Really?

Teresa:(smiles) Really.

Chara:(clears throat,drifting everyone's attention to them)

Chara:Anyway.

Chara:Everything gets its color back,and the scenery comes back.

Teresa:(raises an eyebrow)What are you talking about,Chara?

Chara:Well,me and Azrael decided that when a battle starts up,the scenery fades away and everything turns black and white.

Teresa:(lowers an eyebrow)Oh. I see.

Teresa:I extinguish the fire balls and walk towards Frisk.

Teresa:(clears throat)

Teresa as Toriel:"What a horrible creature,torturing such a poor,innocent youth."

Azrael:Hey! I said I was sorry!

Teresa:I'm talking about Flowey,not you,Azrael.

Azrael:Oh.

Teresa:Anyway.

Teresa as Toriel:"Ah,do not be afraid of me,my child. I am Toriel,and I am here to help you."

Frisk:I'm Frisk!


End file.
